A night to Remember
by Metallica1147
Summary: Skipper is pulezzed one night, but the he hears a cry from Marlene and Skipper is there for her, but is this when Skipper revels his feelings for Marlene? Oneshot and first Skilene story


_Author Note: This is my first Skilene… well actually this is my first romance story as well so if you guys don't like it sorry I tried. Also if you think Skipper is out of character in this story sorry for that to. Also this story has nothing to do with future stories I plan to make this is just a one shot._

**A Night to remember **

It's late at night, and all of the zoo animals are asleep except Skipper who is on top of the h.q. doing some thinking. For weeks now he's been having these strange feelings for Marlene. Each time she come over just for a simple visit his heart would beat very fast, and get nervous.

_What am I thinking I can't be in love I'm a leader of an elite team I don't have time for romance, but could I really like Marlene in that way?_

But then his thoughts where then broken from a loud scream of terror. It came from Marlene's habitat. Skipper then leaped into action, and headed over to Marlene's habitat. Once he got there he saw Marlene sitting up on her rock bed.

"Marlene are you ok?"

"Ah, oh is just you Skipper, what are you doing hear?"

"Well I heard you scream, and I wanted to make sure that you where ok."

"Aw that's so sweet you, and yes I'm ok I just had a bad nightmare."

Marlene then stared to cry a little bit, and then Skipper spoke up.

"Please don't cry Marlene you know how much I hate to see you cry, would you like to talk about it I promise to listen to every word."

"All right my nightmare was actually something that happen to me back in my old aquarium back in California when I was little."

"What happen?"

"Well my mom was teaching me how to swim, and she left me alone just for a minute, and the next thing I knew I stared to drown, but only this time there was no one to save me."

Marlene just stared to cry even more, and then Skipper just gave her a hug.

"There there Marlene it's going to be all right, and just know I will always be there for so no need to worry."

Marlene was feeling much better with that said, but has they where hugging Marlene felt pounding, and it's was coming form Skipper's chest.

"Skipper your heart is pounding like crazy are you ok?"

Skipper didn't even know what to say he was just to shy.

"Uh, n-no it's just very warm in hear that's all."

"Skipper I can tell when you're lying, and you're not very good at it, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No it's nothing, nothing at all."

And Skipper still didn't know what to say. Then he just let out a sigh and told her the truth.

"All right I can't hide my feeling from you anymore you see the truth is… well… uh you see for weeks now I've having these weird feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well weird feeling for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah well I guess what I'm trying to say that I… I… lik…"

"That you like me?"

Skipper then stared to blush under his feathers looking embarrass.

"Yeah I really like you Marlene, and I understand if you don't want to talk to for a while now, but…"

"Um Skipper actually I have to tell you something too, I've been having these same feelings for you too."

"So are you saying that you like me too?"

"Does this answer you're question?"

Marlene then leans forward, and stared to kiss Skipper on the beak. Skipper really didn't know what to do, but then he just deiced to kiss her back, and it was the most passionate kiss that any of them ever had. They then broke apart from their kiss.

"How was that Skipper?"

"Best kiss of my life."

"Yeah mine too."

"Well since you're ok now I guess I'll be going now."

"No wait Skipper I was maybe wondering maybe if you can spend the rest of the night hear with me just in case if I have another nightmare."

Skipper knew Marlene just wanted to spend more time with him, but he didn't care because he knew he wanted to spend more time with her to.

"All right Marlene you win I'll spend the rest of the night with you."

Both Skipper and Marlene then lay down next to each other with Skipper wrapping his flippers around Marlene.

"Comfortable," asked Skipper with a smile on his face.

"Very," said Marlene just smiling back.

As Skipper and Marlene where about to go to sleep Marlene had to ask Skipper.

"Um Skipper I was wondering if you could maybe give me a good night kiss?"

"I thought you never ask."

Skipper then gave Marlene a kiss on the cheek that tickles Marlene a little, and Marlene let's out a little giggle.

"Thanks Skipper and good night."

"Good night Marlene."

**The End**


End file.
